A wide variety of cable arrangements having twisted conductor pairs are utilized in the telecommunication industry. The increased need for high-speed communication transmissions (e.g., high-speed data transmissions) has placed a greater demand on twisted conductor pair systems. In general, improvement has been sought with respect to existing cable technology for use with such systems, generally to better accommodate the increasing volume of data transmissions and accommodate the increased capacity demands of such systems.